jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Koda Kumi
|birthplace = |nickname = |zodiac = |height = 154cm |occupation = Singer |blood type = |genre = J-Pop, R&B, EDM |acts = }} (倖田來未) is a singer. Profile *'Name': Koda Kumi (倖田來未) *'Real Name': Koda Kumiko (神田來未子) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': *'Height': 154cm Discography Albums *2002.03.27 affection *2003.03.19 grow into one *2004.02.18 feel my mind *2005.02.09 secret *2006.12.20 Black Cherry *2008.01.30 Kingdom *2009.01.28 TRICK *2010.02.03 UNIVERSE *2011.03.02 Dejavu *2012.01.25 JAPONESQUE *2014.02.26 Bon Voyage *2015.03.18 WALK OF MY LIFE *2017.03.08 W FACE ~inside~ *2017.03.08 W FACE ~outside~ *2018.02.28 AND *2018.08.22 DNA *2019.11.13 re(CORD) Best Albums *2005.09.21 BEST ~first things~ *2006.03.08 BEST ~second session~ *2007.03.14 BEST ~BOUNCE & LOVERS~ *2009.03.25 OUT WORKS & COLLABORATION BEST *2010.02.03 BEST ~third universe~ Collection Albums *2015.07.22 SUMMER of LOVE *2016.01.20 WINTER of LOVE Cover Albums *2010.10.13 ETERNITY ~Love & Songs~ *2013.02.27 Color the Cover Remix Albums *2009.03.25 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S *2010.03.31 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 2 *2011.05.04 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 3 *2012.03.14 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 4 *2012.08.01 Beach Mix *2013.03.20 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 5 *2014.03.19 Koda Kumi Driving Hit's 6 *2017.04.05 Koda Kumi Driving Hit's 7 Singles *2000.12.06 TAKE BACK *2001.05.09 Trust Your Love *2001.10.03 COLOR OF SOUL *2002.03.13 So Into You *2002.07.24 love across the ocean *2002.12.11 m・a・z・e *2003.03.05 real Emotion / 1000 no Kotoba (real Emotion/1000の言葉) *2003.08.27 COME WITH ME *2003.12.10 Gentle Words *2004.01.15 Crazy 4 U *2004.05.26 LOVE & HONEY *2004.07.28 Chase *2004.09.08 Kiseki (奇跡) *2005.01.19 hands *2005.04.13 Hot Stuff feat. KM-MARKIT *2005.06.22 Butterfly *2005.08.10 flower *2005.09.07 Promise/Star *2005.12.07 you *2005.12.14 Birthday Eve *2005.12.21 D.D.D. feat. SOULHEAD *2005.12.28 Shake It Up *2006.01.04 Lies *2006.01.11 feel *2006.01.18 Candy feat.Mr. Blistah *2006.01.25 No Regret *2006.02.01 Imasugu Hoshii (今すぐ欲しい) *2006.02.08 KAMEN feat.Ishii Tatsuya *2006.02.15 WIND *2006.02.22 Someday/Boys♥Girls *2006.05.24 Koi no Tsubomi (恋のつぼみ) *2006.07.26 4 hot wave *2006.10.18 Yume no Uta / Futari de... (夢のうた/ふたりで…) *2006.12.06 Cherry Girl / Unmei (Cherry Girl/運命) *2007.03.14 BUT / Aishou (BUT/愛証) *2007.06.27 FREAKY *2007.09.12 Ai no Uta (愛のうた) *2007.11.07 LAST ANGEL feat.TVXQ *2008.01.23 anytime *2008.06.11 MOON *2008.10.08 TABOO *2008.12.24 stay with me *2009.03.31 It's all Love! (with misono) *2009.07.08 3 SPLASH *2009.09.16 Alive/Physical thing *2010.01.20 Can We Go Back *2010.07.07 Gossip Candy *2010.09.22 Suki de, Suki de, Suki de. / Anata Dake ga (好きで、好きで、好きで。/あなただけが) *2011.02.02 POP DIVA *2011.08.17 4 TIMES *2011.09.21 Ai wo Tomenaide (愛を止めないで) *2011.11.30 Love Me Back *2012.10.24 Go to the top *2012.12.26 Koishikute (恋しくて) *2013.07.31 Summer Trip *2013.11.13 Dreaming Now! *2014.08.06 HOTEL *2014.11.12 Dance In The Rain *2016.04.09 Shhh! *2017.08.02 LIT *2017.10.04 HUSH *2017.12.06 NEVER ENOUGH DVD Singles *2004.11.25 girls ~Selfish~ Digital Singles *2014.11.05 Dance In The Rain *2019.07.03 Eh Yo *2019.07.10 Summer Time *2019.07.17 DO ME *2019.08.14 GOLDFINGER 2019 Video Releases *2003.03.19 7 SPIRITS *2004.03.24 feel... *2004.11.25 girls ~Selfish~ *2005.09.21 secret ~FIRST CLASS LIMITED LIVE~ *2006.09.13 LIVE TOUR 2005 ~first things~ *2007.03.28 LIVE TOUR 2006~2007 ~second session~ *2008.03.31 LIVE TOUR 2007 ~Black Cherry~ SPECIAL FINAL in TOKYO DOME *2008.09.24 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2008 ~Kingdom~ *2009.02.25 KODA KUMI FAN CLUB EVENT 2008 "Let's Party Vol.1" (Fanclub only) *2009.10.21 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2009 ~TRICK~ *2010.01.29 Koda Kumi Premium DVD (倖田來未プレミアムDVD) *2010.03.10 KODA KUMI 2009 TAIWAN LIVE (Fanclub only) *2010.07.17 KODA KUMI 10th Anniversary BEST LIVE DVD BOX *2010.10.06 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2010 Universe *2011.02.23 KODA KUMI "ETERNITY ~Love & Songs~" at Billboard Live *2011.05.18 KODA KUMI 10th Anniversary ~FANTASIA~ in TOKYO DOME *2011.08.02 Koda Kumi LIVE DVD SINGLES BEST Ao Ban (倖田來未 LIVE DVD SINGLES BEST 青盤; Koda Kumi LIVE DVD SINGLES BEST Blue Edition) *2011.08.02 Koda Kumi LIVE DVD SINGLES BEST Aka Ban (倖田來未 LIVE DVD SINGLES BEST 赤盤; Koda Kumi LIVE DVD SINGLES BEST Red Edition) *2012.02.08 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2011 ~Dejavu~ *2013.03.20 KODA KUMI Premium Night ~Love & Songs~ *2013.12.04 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2013 ~JAPONESQUE~ *2014.10.08 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2014 ~Bon Voyage~ *2015.03.26 KODA KUMI 15th Anniversary BEST LIVE HISTORY DVD BOOK *2015.12.02 Koda Kumi 15th Anniversary Live Tour 2015 ~WALK OF MY LIFE~ *2016.03.23 KODA KUMI 15th Anniversary LIVE The Artist *2016.11.16 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2016 ~Best Single Collection~ *2017.01.31 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2016 ~Best Single Collection~ documentary film *2017.04.08 W FACE (Live Venue only) *2017.12.06 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2017 -W FACE- External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Fanclub Website *Official Facebook *YouTube Channel Category:Soloists Category:Female Category:People born in Showa Period Category:1982 Births Category:November Births Category:Scorpio Category:2000 Debuts Category:Female Soloists